OS: Un prince pas si idiot
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella se voit confier une mission :protéger le Prince Edward d'Ecosse. Seulement elle sait que cela la conduira à affronter son passé et elle n'est pas prête surtout qu'elle le fuit depuis 5 ans. Mais il s'avère qu'Edward n'est pas aussi insuportable qu'elle le pensait, même si il s'y prend très très mal ! All human et historiquement fictif !


**Coucou,**

 **Joyeux Noël à celles et ceux qui le souhaitent et une excellente journée aux autres. Voici un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête. Pour le personnage d'Edward, j'ai imaginé Sam Heughan dans le rôle et pour celui de Bella Catrina Balfe. Pour celles qui connaissent, ce sont les acteurs principaux de la série Outlander.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une punition, voilà comment je le prenais . Une punition parce que moi, lieutenant-colonel, me retrouvais à jouer les garde du corps pour ce maudit prince écossais ! Un honneur pour certains, une corvée pour moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais que je serais amenée à affronter mon passé et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais !

Je regardais une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux coupés au carré étaient retenus en un chignon si serré qu'aucune mèche rebelle ne s'en échapper, mon visage était dénué de tout maquillage, je ne vais pas à un concours de beauté . J'ajustais une dernière fois mon uniforme de parade, qui serait à partir de maintenant mon uniforme de tout les jours. Il n'y avait pas le moindre faux plis, pas le moindre grain de poussière .

Je me présentais au palais dix minutes avant que je ne sois officiellement présenté. J'étais déjà venue, il y a si longtemps. Au moins je ne me perdrais pas dans le labyrinthe que sont les couloirs. Je me présentais auprès de mon nouveau supérieur. Il m'expliqua quel serait mon rôle ; je devrais suivre le prince comme son ombre, en déplacement voir même dans l'enceinte même du palais. Je devrais travailler en binôme avec le capitaine MacVolturi. Je fis aussi la connaissance d'autres gardes du palais. Il y avait seulement deux autres femmes ; toutes deux au service de la reine.

Et enfin je fis la connaissance de l'homme que j'allais devoir suivre jour comme nuit. Je l'avais déjà vu à la télévision et dans des magazines . Il pouvait être considéré comme beau et le Prince Edward d'Ecosse était assurément un bel homme et il le savait et savait en jouer d'après les reportages fait sur lui. C'est mon supérieur qui fit les présentation tandis que le prince me dévisageais comme si j'étais une marchandise, lui et moi, nous n'allions pas nous entendre si il continuait comme cela.

-Votre altesse, laissez moi vous présenter le lieutenant-colonel Bella Swan, votre nouveau garde du corps

-Enchanté, me dit le prince en me regardant fixement, espérant surement me faire rougir. Il m'en faut plus que cela.

-Le plaisir est partager votre altesse, je réponds.

-Appelez moi Edward si je peux vous appelais Bella.

-C'est Lieutenant-colonel ou Swan, seuls mes amis m'appellent Bella, je continuerais donc à vous appelez votre altesse, je réponds. Son sourire charmeur ne part pas de son visage mais j'ai l'espoir qu'il se rendra très vite compte que je ne suis pas comme toutes les femmes; je ne rêve pas d'être une de ses conquêtes.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air commode, ça me va du moment que vous faites votre travail correctement.

Depuis cet instant, je crois que son but premier a été de faire de ma vie un enfer. Me levant aux aurores et me couchant que tard dans la nuit parce que son altesse voulait faire la fête ou travailler tard. Pendant mes rares instants de libres, j'en profitais pour m'entrainer. Les équipements de la salle de sport du palais étaient impressionnants. Je courrais sur le tapis de course ou taper dans des mannequins. Je m'étais plusieurs fois mesuré à mes collègues. J'étais fatigué mais j'arrivais à faire mon travail correctement.

Personne ne se doutais que je n'étais pas écossaise, personne ne se doutais de rien parce que je ne racontais jamais ma vie. J'étais sois en train de protéger le prince sois en train de me reposer. Parfois la solitude me pesait, et je pensais à ma vie d'avant. A mes amis, à mes parents et à mon petit frère, il va bientôt se marier et je ne suis pas invité, pas directement car il est fort probable que j'y assiste quant même.

Après deux mois à baby-sitter le prince, je savais deux choses ; premièrement, il n'est pas si méchant que cela et ça me fait mal de l'admettre et deuxièmement, c'est un travailleur acharné qui oeuvre pour les plus démunis. Il a vite laissé tomber le côté playboy. Je crois qu'il le faisait uniquement pour me défier en quelque sorte, me faire rougir car il n'a toujours pas réussi à le faire. Mais attention, je ne dis pas qu'il vit une vie de moine, bien au contraire. Il se montre d'ailleurs assez discret sur cette aspect là, je ne m'en plaint pas.

A mon plus grand étonnement, la reine, Esme, c'est elle qui avait insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom. "Majesté fait trop cérémonieux" m'avait-elle dit, était venue discuté plusieurs fois, elle est proche de son personnel, c'est agréable. Je sais maintenant pourquoi, elle s'entend si bien avec une autre reine de ma connaissance. J'avais d'abord crains qu'elle ne m'ait reconnue mais il n'en fut rien.

Ma plus grande peur, celle qui m'avait empêcher de fermer les yeux durant plusieurs nuits s'était matérialisé devant moi.

J'avais suivi le prince, le roi et la reine jusqu'au château de Versailles, résidence principale des souverains de France. Cette visite avait deux motifs ; le premier était de raffermir les relations amicales entre les deux royaumes et la seconde était le mariage du prince Emmett avec sa fiancé la très jolie Rosalie. J'avais pris mes quartiers sans avoir croisé quiconque qui aurait pu me reconnaitre. Le prince étant sous surveillance de mon collègue, j'avais du temps libre. J'en profitais pour rejoindre la salle d'entrainement et je tombais sur un visage connu.

-Bah ça alors, une revenante ! s'exclame le soldat en face de moi.

-Jasper, contente de te revoir aussi, je réplique en français, ravie de retrouver ma langue maternelle et d'abandonner le mélange d'anglais et de gaélique que parle les écossais.

J'ai le droit à une accolade de la part de mon ami de toujours, le seul avec qui j'avais gardé contact après mon départ de la maison.

-Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de ton retour, me reproche-t-il, et ta mère n'en a pas parler. Elle est courant, tout comme le reste de ta famille que tu es là, tu es bien là pour le mariage de ton frère ? Me questionne Jasper avec un air soupçonneux devant mon silence. Bella ?

-Non ils n'en savent rien et je compte bien que cela reste ainsi, je réponds. Il me regarde avec incrédulité.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ont été très clairs à l'époque; voilà pourquoi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici dans ce cas ? il me redemande.

-Pour surveiller le prince Edward, je dis alors que nous sommes en position et que j'amorce une attaque. Il esquive avant de rigoler.

-Tu te ramollis avec l'âge, avant d'à son tour attaquer et réussir à m'atteindre au torse.

-Que tu crois, je lui dit avant de tenter un uppercut qui atterrit sous son oeil droit. Comment se porte Alice ? je demande.

-Elle va bien et se réjouit d'assister au mariage de la décennie. Alice est la femme de Jasper, elle est styliste, avec beaucoup de talent et qui plus est c'est la cousine de Rosalie. Jasper et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, c'était d'abord un ami d'Emmett avant de devenir mon entraineur personnel et mon ami. C'est à cause ou plutôt grâce à lui que je me suis engagée dans l'armée, écossaise car il était hors de question pour mes parents de me laisser devenir soldate. J'ai pris la nationalité écossaise et me voici aujourd'hui, reniée par ma famille et oubligée d'assister au mariage de mon frère depuis les coulisses. Je regrette parfois, souvent ma décision mais j'ai trop de fierté pour faire un pas vers ma famille. C'est eux qui m'ont dit que je n'existerais plus à leur yeux si je partais et je suis partie.

Nous combattons pendant une bonne demi heure avant que nous nous déclarons trop fatigués pour continuer. A la fin l'entrainement et alors que je quitte la salle en rigolant avec Jasper, nous croisons le prince Edward et le prince Emmett qui pour le premier me regarde avidement et le second continue son chemin, cela me fait mal, mon frère ne me reconnait même pas. Mon rire se coince dans ma gorge, je sens la poigne de Jasper se resserrer autour de mon bras, je suis à deux doigts de tomber. Je m'échappe et aussitôt hors de leur porter, je cours jusque dans ma chambre pour me calmer.

Mon propre frère, mon petit frère que ne pouvait s'empêcher de me taquiner, de me faire rire, ne me reconnait même pas. Ca fait mal, à un point presque inimaginable .

Un coup frappé à ma porte me fait sortir de mes tournants. Je me lève encore toute transpirante et pas encore lavée après ma séance de sport, de toute façon c'est probablement Jasper qui est venu s'assurer que je vais bien. Je vais ouvrir et tombe des nus lorsque je vois le prince Edward devant moi, la main suspendu pour re-frapper à la porte.

Je baisse le regard à sa vu. Il a l'air aussi gêné que moi. Je n'ai jamais vu le prince embarrassé et dans d'autres circonstances, je ne ma gênerais pas pour rigoler mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment opportun et puis, je n'ai pas envie de rire . Puisque le silence s'éternise, j'ose demander :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous votre altesse ?

-Euh, je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien, il m'a semblé le contraire tout à l'heure et euh...

-Je vais bien, merci, je le coupe. Je n'ai pas envie de m'appesantir sur le sujet.

-Très bien dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas le bal de ce soir, je vous ferais parvenir un robe de soirée.

-Je ne porterais pas mon uniforme ? Je demande, surprise.

-Non, tout le monde sera en robe de soir et en costume. Cela sera utile que vous parliez français. Vous ne l'aviez pas préciser, me dit-il avec un soupçon de reproche.

-On me l'avait demander nul part, je rétorque.

-Oui, bien. Soyez à la hauteur car vous n'avez pas oublié que vous serez ma cavalière ce soir.

Je manque de faire une syncope, je serais sa quoi ? J'avais totalement oublié que je devais accomplir cette mission, seulement préoccupée par la futur rencontre avec ma famille avec qui je suis en froid depuis plus de cinq ans.

-Soyez simplement à l'heure, le reste fera l'affaire, reprend le prince. Je décide d'ignorer cette remarque et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Après tout, je dois me préparer pour "faire au mieux". Je prends une longue douche pour détendre mes muscles, j'en profite pour m'épiler les jambes, les bras et tant qu'on y est le maillot. Je me lave les cheveux et prends le temps de faire un masque.

Une fois propre, j'applique de la lotion sur tout le corps pour adoucir et apaiser ma peau après la torture que je viens de lui infliger. Je me maquille, me rappelant les savoir faire, j'obtiens un résultat pas trop mal, cela fait habillé et chic tout en restant assez discret. Je m'attelle ensuite à la coiffure où j'ai un peu plus de mal, ayant les cheveux plus court qu'au temps où je portais les coiffures les plus sophistiquées . Mais au bout d'une heure et demi d'acharnement, j'arrive à quelque chose de convenable. Il ne me reste qu'une demi heure pour enfiler ma robe, mettre les chaussures qui vont avec et retrouver le prince à pratiquement l'autre bout du château. Je vais y arriver.

La robe m'a été livré pendant que j'étais sous la douche. J'ouvre la housse de protection et je suis émerveillée par la robe ; elle est magnifique. Celui ou celle qui l'a choisit a beaucoup de gout . Je l'enfile et je suis stupéfaite par mon reflet. Le bleu nuit du bustier se mari parfaitement avec le dégradé de rouge du jupon. Elle s'évase à mes hanches et flotte autour de mes jambes. Elle descend jusqu'au sol, tourbillonnant autour de mes chevilles lorsque je fais un pas. J'accessoirise ma tenue par une paire de boucle d'oreilles discrètes et d'un collier en forme de coeur en diamant, souvenir de ma vie d'antan.

Je cours ou j'essaye de courir dans les couloirs du palais jusqu'à la salle de bal, heureusement que je connais le château par coeur et sur le bout des doigts. Je passe par un raccourci et arrive près du prince en étant pas si essoufflée que cela . Il est déjà dans la salle de bal et discute avec le prince Emmett de France et sa fiancée. Pas la peine de faire la queue pour que majordome m'annonce et que certaine personne ne me regarde avec mépris, n'ayant aucun titre et aucune richesse, si ces mêmes personnes savaient !

Arrivée à leur hauteur, je fais une légère révérence et engage une conversation avec Rosalie. J'apprends à connaître celle qui dans trois jours sera ma belle-soeur. Elle est intelligente, protectrice avec sa famille et parait fort sympathique et le plus important elle aime sincèrement mon frère. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots, son regard s'illumine lorsqu'il est mentionné dans une conversation ou tout simplement en les regardant agir l'un avec l'autre.

Je retrouve plus tard, Jasper et sa femme Alice. C'est elle qui a dessiné la robe que je porte ce soir, elle est vraiment très talentueuse. Après le repas, s'ouvre le bal avec une danse des fiancés, j'ai aperçu mes parents mais je ne l'ai pas encore salué. J'en ai très envie mais je suis aussi morte de peur, comment vont-ils réagir à ma vue ? Et vont-ils me reconnaitre car Emmett, lui ne l'a pas fait.

Je dois avoir l'air paniqué parce le prince Edward me rassure plusieurs fois, sa présence au final me réconforte mais c'est encore pire car je me souviens que je travaille pour lui et si mes parents me reconnaissent, il saura que j'ai menti sur mon identité et je pourrais être condamné pour haute trahison !

Jasper vient m'inviter pour une danse ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part d'Edward, je ne comprends pas.

-Tu n'as pas parlé ni à tes parents, ni à ton frère n'est ce pas ? me demande-t-il alors que nous valsons.

-J'ai peur de tout perdre. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure qu'Emmett ne m'a pas reconnu. Que ferai-je si mes parents ne le font pas non plus ?

-Ils le feront, crois moi. Depuis que tu es partie, tes parents et ton frère s'en veulent beaucoup pour leurs comportements et et de t'avoir poser un ultimatum. Va leur parler, cette situation vous fait du mal à tous. Mais c'est vrai que tu devras aussi parler avec le prince Edward, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Il est visiblement amoureux de toi.

-Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, je réponds en rigolant tant l'idée me parait absurde.

-Ah non et comment tu expliques le fait qu'il s'avance vers nous en me fusillant du regard ? me demande Jasper en se penchant vers mon oreille.

J'arrête immédiatement de danser, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? demande le prince avec quelque chose de menaçant dans sa voix.

-Bien sûr, votre altesse. Bella, n'oublie pas de parler à qui tu sais ,continue Jasper en français. Je retourne auprès de ma femme.

-Dis lui encore une fois que j'adore la robe.

Il sourit avant de retrouver Alice. Le touché du prince qui vient de poser sa main au creux de mes reins tandis que je pose ma main droite sur son épaule et que ma main gauche est dans la sienne me donne des papillons dans le ventre. Nous commençons à danser dans le silence que le prince interrompt.

-Vous avez l'air d'être proche de ce soldat.

-C'est une question ?

-Non, me répond Edward.

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me le dites, je rétorque.

-Oubliez vous à qui vous parlez ? Me demande-t-il froidement. Oubliez vous que je suis votre prince ?

-Vous n'êtes pas MON prince, je réponds en insistant que le pronom. Je suis plus française qu'écossaise.

-Mais vous êtes mon employé.

-C'est vrai et dans ce cadre, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde que je sois amie avec le major LeBlanc* (N/A: transformation de Withlock pour un nom français, tout comme Bella sera Bella Du Cygne ).

-Je me contrefiche de savoir avec qui vous êtes amie en dehors de vos horaires de travail mais votre mission ce soir est d'être ma cavalière.

-Et sous ce prétexte, je dois rester assise à une table à ne rien faire ? je m'emporte .

-Oui ! répond le prince en s'emportant aussi. Nous ne dansons plus, nous sommes au milieu de l'espace de danse à se disputer et à se donner en spectacle.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin arrogant et prétentieux , je continue de m'emporter.

-Excusez vous, m'ordonne-t-il alors que la colère déforme ses traits. Excusez vous ou ce ne sera pas la peine de vous présentez à votre poste demain matin.

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me poser un ultimatum dans ce château, demandez au roi Charles, à la reine Renée et au prince Emmett ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on m'impose de pareil choix , je dis froidement. Ne vous attendez pas à me voir à mon poste demain matin. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me virer, je démissionne, sur ceux.

Je quitte la salle de bal devant les yeux stupéfaits des invités qui ont assisté à l'altercation et je le laisse planter comme un idiot. Je ne sais pas si il a tout compris car j'ai mélangé le français, l'anglais et le gaélique mais je m'en fiche . Si il crois qu'il peut me parler comme ça, je suis personne à part entière, je n'ai pas à lui obéir et il n'a pas se mêler de ma vie privée !

J'aperçois seulement le visage étonné de mes parents et ma mère se lève de son trône où elle se reposait pour venir vers moi et m'appeler.

-Bella . Bella attend s'il te plais.

Je ne bouge plus et j'attends. Les personnes se retournent au passage de la reine. J'ai peur de la confrontation qui ne manquera surement pas d'arriver mais à ma surprise, elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmure à l'oreille.

-Bella, Bella c'est bien toi ? Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru te perdre à jamais. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, sanglote ma mère contre moi et je me rends compte que les larmes coulent aussi sur mes joues. Tout est devenu très silencieux autour de nous, tandis que je suis dans les bras de ma mère. Je ne m'en détache que lorsque je sens une tape sur l'épaule, je me retourne pour voir mon père.

En cinq ans, il a peu changé, toujours la même moustache mais avec des fils argentés tout comme ses cheveux . Son visage est plus marqué aussi et des rides sont apparues au creux de ses yeux marrons qui peuvent exprimer la plus froide des glaces tout comme le plus chaud des brasiers. Ce regard dont j'ai hérité et pour la première fois en 26 ans de vie sur cette Terre, je vois des larmes qui perlent ses yeux.

-Bella, dit-il si bas que je crois rêver.

-Père, papa, je dis à mon tour.

-Co...Comment ? Comment peux-tu être là ? bégaye-t-il. Nous te croyons morte, tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles.

Finalement, la confrontation ne se fera pas avec ma mère mais avec mon père et devant tous.

-J'étais en colère et... Je suis désolée du mal que cela a dû vous faire mais ce n'était pas facile non plus de mon côté.

-Tu étais où durant tout ce temps ? As-tu réalisé ton rêve et cela en valait-il la peine ? me questionne mon père.

-J'étais en Ecosse où je suis rentrée dans l'armée et où je suis vite montée en grade puisque je suis à présent lieutenant-colonel et que jusqu'à peu j'étais chargé de protéger le prince Edward. Depuis hier je suis sous vos yeux et vous ne m'aviez même pas reconnu.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, cela valait-il la peine de sacrifier ta famille, ton devoir pour accomplir ce rêve futile qu'était d'entrer dans l'armée ?

-Oui cela en valait la peine, tout les héritiers du trône ont fait parti de l'armée et tu voulais m'enlever cela, discréditer mon futur rôle de souveraine. Même Emmett a fait son service militaire ! je m'exclame. A part si tu voulais que ce soit ton héritier mâle qui gouverne ? je demande inquisitrice.

-Je ne voulais pas cela, je voulais protéger mon unique fille ! Mon unique petite fille ! Je voulais te protéger de la réalité d'une guerre, d'un combat, préserver ton innocence ! s'emporte mon père. C'est si dure pour toi de comprendre que je t'aime plus que tout et que j'aurais tout fait pour te protéger, quitte à ce que tu me déteste ?

-Oh papa, jamais je ne pourrais te détester, ou maman et Emmett, je vous aime trop pour ça . Je vous en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir soutenue mais je ne vous ai et je ne pourrais jamais vous détester.

-C'est donc toi Bella ? me demande Rosalie.

-Oui, je suis désolée de t'avoir dupée tout à l'heure mais je voulais apprendre à connaitre ma futur belle-soeur.

-Je comprends mais as-tu une idée de comment tes parents et ton frère ont souffert de ton départ. Emmett était dévasté.

-Rose, laisse. Je suis heureux de retrouver ma soeur, j'espérais que tu te montrais avec le mariage et mon voeux a été exaucé.

Ma famille se rend finalement compte où nous nous trouvons et devant qui, surtout. J'aperçois Edward qui quitte la réception à grand pas. Je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de lui, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je profite d'avoir retrouvé ma famille après cinq ans de séparation.

Mes parents reprennent contenance et me présentent aux invités qui s'interrogent . La voix de mon père est emplie de fierté et cela me fait chaud au coeur.

-Mes chers amis, vous vous souvenez sans aucun doute de notre fille, son altesse la princesse Isabella Du Cygne, princesse héritière du trône ?

Des applaudissements succèdent la déclaration de mon père mais je me sens mal. Mal d'avoir jouer avec la vérité, mais si heureuse d'être là. Je n'ai jamais été super à l'aise en société et j'aurais préféré retrouver ma famille dans un cadre plus intime.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir dormi dans ma chambre, celle de mon adolescence puisque l'autre était réservée au garde du corps du prince écossais et que je ne le suis plus. Je vais déjeuner. Je croise dans les couloirs Esme et Carlisle, la reine et le roi d'Ecosse qui me sourient avec gentillesse par contre lorsque le prince Edward nous rejoint, il m'ignore superbement. Je l'ai mérité alors je ne dis rien et j'encaisse, sauf que cela fait mal et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Pendant les deux mois que j'ai eu à le supporter, je n'ai rien ressenti à son égard ou alors je m'empêchais de ressentir quoique ce soit pour lui car mon subconscient savait qu'un moment pareil allait arriver . Oui c'est cela car je n'ai pas imaginé le trouble qui m'a saisi hier alors qu'il tenait ma main dans la sienne pendant que nous dansions.

Le déjeuner est détendu, mes parents sont ravis de m'avoir retrouvé tout comme moi. Emmett me pose plein de question sur ma vie tandis que je l'interroge lui et Rosalie pour connaitre les circonstances exactes de leur rencontre. Parce que parler de l'armée reviendrait aussi à parler du dernier mois à protéger le prince ténébreux qui se trouve à le même table et qui m'en veux énormément et que je trouve malgré tout... sexy !

A la fin du repas, Edward quitte rapidement la salle à manger, je m'excuse auprès de mes parents et je me lève a sa suite. Il marche vite et il me faut presque courir pour le rattraper.

-Edward, Prince Edward attendez vous s'il vous plais, je demande mais il accélère le pas. Je soupir et je me mets à courir pour le dépasser et me planter devant lui.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, me dit Edward tandis que je lui fait face.

-Ecoutez moi, alors je vous en pris. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir dupé, je ne pensais pas que vous l'apprendriez de cette façon.

-Vous m'avez menti et vous vous êtes servis de moi pour arriver à votre but, me reproche Edward.

-Je ne me suis jamais servie de vous ! je me défends. Je vous ai certes caché une partie de la vérité mais jamais au grand jamais je ne me suis servie de vous.

-Ah non ? Vous ne vous êtes pas servies de moi pour renouer avec votre famille ? Vous devez bien rire de m'avoir cru si naïf et de m'avoir humilier publiquement !

-Je... A quel moment avez vous été humilié ? Parce que de nous deux, c'est bien moi qui s'est donnée deux fois en public lors d'une même soirée .

-C'est aussi vous qui avez démissionné alors que vous étiez MA cavalière, m'humiliant au passage et vous affichant avec ce maudit soldat !

-Jasper est marié nom de Dieu ! Et j'ai démissionné car vous vous étiez comporté comme un crétin.

-J'avais oublié les insultes, continue Edward .

-Je ne ... Roh vous m'énervez ! Revenez me voir lorsque vous arrêterez de m'en vouloir.

-Vous êtes tellement égoïste ! s'exclame le prince alors que je tournais les talons.

-Je vous demande pardon ? je demande, en me retournant pour lui refaire face.

-Vous faites preuve d'un égoïsme sans nom, toujours à d'abord penser à vous ! Vous vous souciez seulement de ce qui vous concerne, jamais des sentiments des autres ; vous ne vous souciez pas de ce que votre famille pouvait ressentir et vous ne vous souciez pas de ce que je peux ressentir.

-Et que ressentez vous ? Je demande . Que ressentez vous ?

-De la frustration. Je suis frustré parce que ces dernières semaines, j'ai tout fait pour vous plaire, je vous ai d'abord repoussé dans vos retranchements, j'ai été gentil, je me suis soucié de vous et vous me remerciez en vous servant de moi et en étant indifférente.

-Vous croyiez quoi ? Vous étiez mon employeur et je savais qu'en restant parmi votre garde personnel , cette situation dans laquelle nous sommes arriverait inévitablement ! Dans un premier temps, j'ai cru que vous étiez un playboy mais bon sang, depuis hier je ressens quelque chose que je ne devrais pas ressentir et vous m'accusez d'être indifférente mais si j'avais cédé à mes envies, notre situation serait encore pire !

Il m'observe pendant quelques minutes, jugeant ma sincérité, ces minutes me paraissent interminables et je rougis sous son analyse.

-Quelles sont vos envies ? me demande-t-il soudainement brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

-Mes... Mes envies ? je balbutie. J'ai envie de vous embrasser et de voir si vos cheveux sont aussi douce qu'ils le paraissent. De me plonger dans vos yeux verts jusqu'à me fondre dans cette forêt. J'ai envie de faire tout ça mais si je l'avais avant hier, nous serions dans une situation très gênante voire inconfortable . Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque, vous pourriez très bien vous moquez de moi, pour me faire rougir, je poursuis dans son air interrogateur.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'éprouve beaucoup trop de respect pour vous pour vous traiter de la sorte. J'ai envie de faire la même chose que toi ; de goûter tes lèvres pulpeuses, de caresser tes courbes qui m'ont rendu fou dans la robe que tu portais hier soir. Ce n'est pas le mensonge en soit qui m'a fait mal, c'est le fait que tu ne me faisait toujours pas confiance alors que pendant deux mois, depuis le premier jour où tu m'a remis à ma place, j'ai tout fait pour te voir le plus possible, inventant des excuses. Je crois que tu m'as plus dès le premier instant mais que je suis véritablement tombé amoureux de toi hier, te voyant toute transpirante, pas coiffée et essoufflée lorsque tu es sortie de la salle d'entrainement et cela c'est confirmé lorsque je t'ai vu si rayonnante au bal, resplendissante dans la robe qu'Alice a dessiné pour toi.

Je suis tellement émue par ses mots, que j'en perds les miens. C'est une très belle déclaration.

-Oh Edward sache que je ressens la même chose. Je n'ai que pleinement pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi lorsque je t'ai vu quitter la salle, me rendant que j'appréciais nos moments où nous étions ensemble plus que ce qu'un garde du corps ressent, comme ce qu'une femme ressent lorsqu'elle est avec un homme. Notre danse m'a boulversé et j'ai su que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse malgré toutes mes précautions.

Si nous étions dans un film, nous aurions scellé nos déclarations d'un baiser, malheureusement nous sommes dans la réalité et une servante vint interrompre notre moment pour rappeler à Edward que mon père et le sien l'attendaient dans le bureau du premier. Je le regardai avec un sourire avant de lui voler un baiser sur le coins de la bouche et le laisser travailler. Je passai la journée à renouer avec ma mère et à faire connaissance avec Rosalie. Cette dernière a confirmé mes premières impressions, elle aurait été prête à me sauter à la gorge pour avoir fait souffrir Emmett si celui ci ne m'avait pas immédiatement pardonné. J'ai tout de suite éprouvé beaucoup de respect pour elle et d'affection. Après un certain temps, nous nous entendrons bien. Les jours suivants, je les passais avec Alice, Rosalie , Esme et ma mère pour me faire faire une robe pour le mariage. J'aurais pu remettre la même robe que pour le bal ou en prendre un de mon dressing mais Alice et Rosalie n'avait rien voulu savoir, il me fallait une tenue inédite pour le mariage de l'année voir de la décennie si je décidais de me marier que dans moins de trois ans pour ne pas leur voler la vedette. Je ne vis que peux Edward et il me manquait, j'espère que nous nous verrons plus, une fois le stress du mariage passé. Ma démission était officielle et je serais prête à retrouver mon poste juste pour le côtoyer. Un collègue était arrivé me remplacer et j'avais essuyé quelques remarques acerbes mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Peu m'importe les qu'en dira-t-on, c'est ma vie, pas la leur.

Le mariage fut magnifique et émouvant, Emmett étant incroyable dans son uniforme d'apparat et Rosalie était splendide dans une robe sirène blanc cassé et avec un décolleté en forme de coeur, son chignon très travaillé où ses mèches blondes étaient retenues dévoilé sa nuque délicate et un collier de diamants et rubis le magnifiais. Un diadème reposé au sommet de son crâne, une véritable princesse.

Je portais quant à moi une robe couleur bordeaux que descendait à mi mollet. Je portais une coiffe mes cheveux lâchés et ondulés pour l'occasion.

Durant la cérémonie à la cathédrale Notre Dame, j'avais admiré Edward qui me regardais en retour. Durant la réception, il me chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Notre mariage se fera sous la neige .

Il eut raison car nous nous sommes mariés le 22 décembre de l'année suivante, sous la neige d'Edimbourg. Un mariage écossais. Je ne sais pas comment nous ferons lorsque nous serons amenés à régner mais nous surmonterons tout cela ensemble, il est fort probable que le royaume d'Écosse et le royaume de France soient liés pour encore de nombreuses années...

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Joyeux Noël encore et de bonnes fêtes à tous !**


End file.
